


Let Me In Your Heart

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is called heartless by his fans for not crying, even when GOT7 had their first win but Jinyoung knows that's not the case. He knows Jaebum is not the strong leader everyone thinks of him to be when he locks himself in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone. I wrote another prompt instead of studying for my IGCSE. Don't judge me.  
> I don't know how this prompt happened but my friend and I were talking about how Jaebum stood strong when everybody was crying. He said he can't cry because he is the leader and because the others are crying, he has to stay strong. *SOBS* NO MY SON YOU CAN CRY!!  
> So basically this scene popped into my mind cause come on, he is not heartless. He is a total cinnamon roll and I am sure he cried in secret when no one was around. He takes his leadership seriously and tried to stay strong for the sake of others. SUCH A GOOD BOY HE IS! Q_Q  
> Any who, lets not get anymore angsty then we all already are. Our leader is ill and I hope he isn't blaming himself for not being able attend their very first concert. JAEBUM FIGHTING!! \\(^o^)/ Get well soon my child.
> 
> Hope you guys like the prompt! *Throws Confetti In Air*

He was numb. The moment he heard the name of GOT7 as first place, his body went numb, his heartbeat drummed in his ears and his pulse was sky rocketing. He still pulled off a smile and took the mike from the MC. He gave the speech he had prepared thinking he “just might” have to use it. The sight of his band mates crying and comforting each other made his heart to stop beating. He would be hyperventilating sitting on his knees if he had not trained himself to be composed at every situation. He had to, he was the leader.

He watched the so strong and the sunshine of GOT7, Jackson falter into tears. He watched the oldest member with tear glazed eyes, red cheeks and nose. He saw Youngjae comfort Mark by patting him on the shoulder even thought he himself was crying. He saw the maknae line smile and comfort their hyungs. He saw Jinyoung, he saw him crying, he saw him crying for the hardship they had to face to hold the metal object in their hands and call it a success.

The car ride back to the dorm was different from the usual one. No one spoke. Everyone sat in silence staring out at the window or at nothing in particular. They were thinking, thinking about how far they had come, the things they had to sacrifice, the things they would have to sacrifice in the future and what the future was holding for them.

Entering the dorm, everyone being tired, decided to go to sleep early. They were still on promotion so they had to restore as much energy as they could. Not to mention the upcoming concert they were holding. It was their first concert and everything about it was making them anxious. From the thoughts of messing up to having a total success, everything was eating their minds.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Jackson asked coming out of the shower. He and Jaebum were the only ones awake. Everybody had taken shower and returned to their beds. “I will, I just need to go over a few things. You can go to bed.” Jaebum informed the younger. “Don’t stay up too late though, we need to get as much as sleep we can.” Jackson said leaving Jaebum in the living room sofa.

He waited for the dorm to become completely quiet. It was almost three in the morning when Jaebum went to the bathroom and locked himself in. He felt it again, his heartbeat drumming in his ears, his stomach twisting and turning in anxiety, his breaths were shaky along with his hands. Jaebum turned into a sobbing mess as leaned on the bathroom and slid down on the floor.

He covered his mouth to stop any sound from escaping mouth. He barricaded his hiccups and loud muffled cry which echoed in the bathroom. It had been ten minutes but he could not stop. The more he tried to stop, the memories returned with tears in his eyes. Flash backs of time when he was said “Not good enough” kept on returning, he kept on thinking about the time when he and Jinyoung had to return as trainees because they weren’t good enough.

His hiccups suddenly stopped when he heard someone knock on the door. He remained quiet as his tone was broke and even someone dense could understand he had been crying. “Hyung?” he heard Jinyoung call. He sniffed his nose quietly and tried to call out in the most convenient tone. “Yeah?” he asked but his voice broke in the middle of the word.

“You don’t have to do this alone.” Jinyoung said from behind the door. “You’re going to help me take a shit?” Jaebum replied asking, trying to sound normal. “Don’t try this with me. I know what you’re doing in there. Let me in. You don’t have to be alone. I am right here.” Jinyoung said twisting the knob of the bathroom door. “Open the lock.” Jinyoung insisted.

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk right now.” Jaebum answered. “Alright then, I’ll sit here and stay with you.” Jinyoung said. Jaebum heard the sound of the younger sliding down the door and sitting down on the floor with his back leaning on the door. They both sat in quiet with no words in the air. Tears started to form once again in Jaebum’s eyes as he remembered how it was always Jinyoung who noticed. It was always Jinyoung who knew and it had always been Jinyoung who said it.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung suddenly called out. Jaebum didn’t reply. “Remember the day we were called to the office? Do you remember the day when we were told we weren’t good enough?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum remained quiet and didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to with the sob that he was locking by covering his mouth with his hands.

“I bet you remember it clearly. You did the same thing back then. I cried in my room yet you stayed strong, calm and collected just like a leader. You told me going to back to training did not mean we were rejected and I was being a pussy for crying. That night I cried in my bed you know, I cried all night. I woke up when it was almost dawn and right when I was about to enter the bathroom, I heard you cry. I heard you breathe heavily and I heard you cover your sobs.” Jinyoung said swallowing his spit and eyes tear glazed.

Jinyoung started again when Jaebum didn’t reply. “I really did feel like a pussy when I heard you cry. I realized how much you were holding back in. You gave me hope when I had lost it all yet I had failed to notice your insecurities. I had failed to notice your pain. I really felt disgusted towards myself but what else could I do? You were the persistent Im Jaebum back then. I knew you would push me away if I tried to comfort you because you always told yourself you don’t need it.”

“That was obviously only the first time. I started to keep an eye on you after that, more than usual since my eyes always traveled to where you were and it still does.” Jaebum’s looked at the door with wide eyes at the sudden confession. “You did that for quite a while. Every night when you thought I was asleep you would sneak into the bathroom and take all your rage and pain out in silence. I was always there you know. I used to sit on the floor beside the door and I would leave when you would turn on the tap to clean your crying face. At times I even cried along with you.”

Jaebum knew Jinyoung was smart. He knew Jinyoung knew what Jaebum was thinking, they had been together for long enough. At times no words were required for them to communicate; just mere eye contacts were enough for each other to understand. Yet, he was not expecting Jinyoung know about his lowest moments even though he knew plenty already.

“Hyung, please let me be there for you. I couldn’t be there for you before, please let me be here now. Please don’t be alone, please let me in your heart.” Jinyoung said as tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Jaebum sat up from the floor and stood in front of the door for a while. He held onto the knob thinking, Was it okay for him to show his weakness when he was the support of the group?

“Stop thinking so much. Come to me.” Jinyoung said. When Jaebum opened the door he was immediately pulled into an embrace by the younger. Jinyoung held the elder tight into his arms. “I will always be here so please stop suffering alone. We started everything together and we will carry it out that day until it’s time for us to end it, together.” Jinyoung whispered.

Jaebum hugged the younger tight and started to sob on his shoulders. Jinyoung’s t-shirt was partly wet by Jaebum’s uncontrollable tears. He held back every sound in fear of the other members hearing it but he calmed down once Jinyoung’s soothing hand rubbed his back. Jinyoung kissed the side of Jaebum’s head. “I am so sorry for not coming earlier.” The younger apologized.

“Don’t. Don’t apologize.” Jaebum said to Jinyoung quietly. Jinyoung suddenly broke the embrace and started to drag Jaebum to the living room. He sat on the sofa and made Jaebum’s lay his head down on the younger’s lap. “It’s awkward to just stand in front of the bathroom when we’re having a lovely moment.” Jinyoung joked and Jaebum chuckled. Jinyoung started to run his fingers through the elder’s hair. He caressed the elder’s scalp which made him relax and close his eyes, taking deep breathes.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum called out. Jinyoung hummed as a response. “What do you think is going to happen to us in the future?” Jaebum asked sighing into the touch of Jinyoung’s fingers. “Well, now we have five children, in the future we’ll have grandchildren.” Jinyoung replied. Jaebum nuzzled his nose on Jinyoung’s thigh. “I am serious.” The elder said.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t want to know either. I just know whatever it is that is waiting for us in the future; it’s going to be good. We’re going to achieve our dreams one by one, all of us.” Jinyoung replied. “Do you think…” Jaebum paused mid sentence. “Think what?” Jinyoung asked.

“Do you think you and I are always going to be like this?” Jaebum asked lifting his head from the younger’s lap and looking at him in the eyes. “What do you mean by “this”?” Jinyoung asked quietly. They stared at each other’s eyes for a while and soon their faces started to inch closer. Jaebum cupped Jinyoung’s cheek and pulled his face closer, placing his lips on Jinyoung’s soft and plush ones. They were still tinted red from the lipstick he had put on for the show. After locking lips for a few seconds Jaebum replied, “This.”

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum close and embraced him again. “I will always be there for, as long as you want me.” The younger said. “I will always want you. You belong with me.” Jaebum replied kissing Jinyoung’s head. They pulled back from the embrace and kissed each other again. This time they kissed longer, they moved their lips on each other’s and nibbled on each other’s lips. Jinyoung let out a sigh of pleasure as Jaebum started to deepen the kiss, turning it a bit more open mouthed.

Jinyoung gave out a groan of disappointed when Jaebum pulled away. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “You don’t like it?” “I love it, a bit too much.” Jaebum replied pulling Jinyoung close and placing the younger’s head on his chest. “I might lose self control if we continue.” Jaebum added. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and scoffed at the elder. He shifted and positioned comfortably on the sofa as Jaebum encircled his right arm around the younger’s waist. He intertwined his fingers with the younger’s with his other hand.

Jinyoung closed his eyes as his eyelids started to get heavier. “We can’t sleep here. You’ll end up with a back and neck pain.” Jaebum informed the younger. “Carry me to my bed if I fall asleep.” Jinyoung said nuzzling his face on Jaebum’s sweater. Jaebum chuckled and kissed the younger’s head.

When they woke up the next morning they were both laying on the floor with no pillows supporting their heads. Their legs were tangled together and Jaebum had one his arm around the younger’s hip and one arm as a pillow for Jinyoung. Jinyoung had his face buried in the elder’s chest and was snoring softly.

Jaebum smiled at the sight and closed his eyes again. He was soon interrupted by Bambam trying to wake them up and Yugyeom’s groans of disgust. “At least get a room.” Mark teased Jaebum as the younger shifted his eyes around the room with hooded eyes. “Wake up. It’s time to get prepared.” Jaebum said removing his arm from under Jinyoung’s head.

Jinyoung sat up making dissatisfied face whilst furrowing his eyebrows. He quickly got up when he met their manager entering the dorm. They rushed out with in an hour to perform in hope of their second win. As they stood back stage waiting for their queue to perform, Jaebum intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung and asked, “Together?”

“Together, always.” Jinyoung replied with a smile.


End file.
